A New Beginning
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Prequel to Time Lap. You know the old saying that "Time repeats itself". Well that is no exception to the straw-hat crew. Zoey dreams of being Queen of the Pirates and follow in her fathers footsteps who was the second King of the Pirates. Oc centric
1. And the Journey begins!

**Kyoko:** Hello this is the first chapter of 'A New Beginning'. This story is the prequel to my story called 'Time Lap'. This story will tell how Zoey formed her crew and about their crazy adventures. I'm going to be following most of Oda's story line. But some of the events will change, like meeting and other adventures. This story will stop where Time Lap stops.

**Zoey:** Kyoko does not own ONE PIECE and she does not own the story line. That all belongs to Oda.

**Kyoko: **Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raftel...<strong>_

_The last island in the Grand Line. The Island where the illusive One Piece is kept safe and sound. It's an island that is said to be uninhabited by people. But the few people who've been there will tell you that isn't true. There was a lone person that lived on the island of Raftel. Over the last 12 years though she has been accompanied by one other, who will be her apprentice. They watch over this world and as a side job they watch over the greatest treasure of all the One Piece._

_Why are these two so important to this story? Well you're about to find out._

_And this story begins..._

* * *

><p>Strong winds blew taking with it leaves, dirt and other trash with it. There was no noise only this eerie silence across the island. The whole island seemed to be vacant. But it wasn't, it was just the calm before the storm.<p>

We knew that the marines were on this island. We knew what they were up to, and we won't let them get away with it. We won't let them kill our hometowns.

_We'll stop them no matter what._

We were making our way deeper into the island. We originally planned on leaving the kids and Kaya back on the ship, but somehow the children managed to slip out of Kaya's watchful eye.

"Damn rugrats have a death wish" came mumbling from my right.

"Shishishi, are we any different?" I asked my first mate, Zoro.

Zoro shot me a glance.

"Not really, but this isn't a place for them." Zoro replies.

"We've worked way to hard to keep them out of harms way, and they willingly follow us into danger. We have our work cut out for us. Not only do we have to stop the marines but we also have to protect our family." came a calm voice from my left. The sound of a cigarette lighting was heard shortly after.

"No kidding Sanji," Ussop commented.

"Yohoho..., they'll stay safe." Brooke sang.

Behind the guys, the girls were a few feet behind them looking at the kids. Who were in the middle of the group. Trying to keep up with their dad's and respected mentors

"I can't believe you guys! We strictly told you to stay on the ship." Nami fumed at the kids.

"How are we suppose to fight to the fullest if we have to protect you." Nikki commented with a sigh. There was a faint smile on her face though.

I shot a glance behind us, to the wives and children.

"I'm getting a bad feeling," I whisper to the guys.

They all give me a surprise look.

"Oi, that's, never a good sign." Franky said.

"Yohoho...what do you think is going to happen." Brooke sang.

We were able to see a clearing up ahead with a cliff on in view. This is were the battle will talk place. We all knew it.

"Kids get back here! This is no place for you." Karri said.

"But we want to welp, mommy." came the little voice from Zoey.

"NO! Absolutely not! You're to little!" Karri shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

We all shot our heads up, on top of the cliff were a group of marines on top of said cliff.

"OMG! Look behind the them! That can't be what I think it is." Nami gasped as she was pointing behind them.

Just behind the marines was this ugly looking machine. It looked like an ancient cannon, big bulky and old looking. It kinda looked like something from Atlantis the lost empire. The weapon was called Zeus. Robin couldn't find much information about the weapon but she did say that it was one of the most dangerous weapons in the world.

The bad feeling came back but it came back ten fold.

I had my hat shielding my eyes from the marines.

"You're too late to stop me Straw-hats! I've already revived the ancient weapon Zeus! There is no way to stop me from achieving my goal!" The head marine shouted down at us.

"There is no way that we're going to let you get away with this Darius!" I shouted up at the head marine.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think you can stop me? There is no point in trying to fight me! It's pointless!" Darius kept on shouting down at us.

His ego was getting on my nerves.

Darius turns to his men. "Start getting the weapon warmed up. We'll fire the first shot when it is warmed up." Darius commanded his men.

"Commander, what should we do if the straw-hats attack us before the weapon is warmed up?" one of his men asked.

"We fight them of course." Darius commented to his men.

I turned my gaze away from the marines and to the girls behind me.

_We're all going to die here._

I shift my gaze to my little girl. She was currently looking up at Karri. Her eyes were filled with wonder and confusion.

_I'm not going to have them die. _

I shot a glance at the others and turned back to face the marines.

"Karri, Nikki, Nami, Robin! Take the kids and get out of here." I shot back at the girls.

"You can't be serious Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"That's an order! Get out of here." I commanded. I turn around and walk over to my daughter. I reach up and pull my signature straw hat off of my head.

She turns from looking at Karri and looks up at me with her big emerald green eyes.

I kneel down in front of her.

"Baby girl, I want you to take care of this for me. This hat means more to me than you'll ever image. Keep it in good condition for me got it." I tell my daughter, as I put my hat on her head.

Her little hand reach up and grip the hat's rim. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Be careful daddy. Come back safe please." Zoey says in her small voice.

I couldn't bring myself to give her my trademark grin. I give her a hug and kiss her forehead.

"I'll...we'll try and come back. I can't promise anything Zoey." I tell her. I stand up and look at Karri.

I walk over to her and give her a final hug and kiss.

"You're in charge Karri, take the ship and get away from the island. Don't come back to the island unless you absolutely know that the fighting is over with, got that." I whisper in her ear.

"Okay, come back safely please." Karri whispers back. Her deep emerald green eyes held sadness.

I give her a small smile.

By now the others are saying their goodbyes. It was quite obvious that this was going to our last battle.

We watched as the girls lead the kids away from the battle field. We didn't turn around until they were out of sight.

"Okay, lets kick this guys ass." I say to the remaining crew.

"Yeah!" They all chime together.

And we make our way to the marines. That were waiting for us.

* * *

><p>"Three...two...one..."<p>

"AHHHHHHH!" Came a scream, then it followed by the sound of someone falling out of a bed. We could hear a few choice words coming from the person.

Giggling was heard.

"It happens every year without fail." Came a calm voice.

"Yep, It's still hard to believe that it has been 12 years since that day, Robin."

"She plans on leaving today doesn't she Karri?" Robin asks to me.

"Yeah, Zoey plans on making a name for herself and I'm sure she will." I respond.

There was sluggish footsteps coming down the stairs.

The we stop our conversation to watch at a girl with long blue hair that stopped at her back walk into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas and it was clear that she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Morning Atoli." Both women say at the same time.

"Morning Mom, Aunt Karri. Zoey woke up screaming again this year." Atoli said as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Yes, Yes, she did. But it wasn't as loud as it was in the past." Robin commented.

"You look terrible Atoli. You didn't sleep well last night?" I asked concerned.

"I never get a good night sleep when its comes to this day." Atoli replied. She reached for a plate and grabbed herself some pancakes.

"This day just seems to be rough for all of us. But it's gotten better as time went by." I said with a slight smile.

Soon we were all hearing the stomping of feet coming down the stairs.

"Morning dear." I say to my daughter.

"Morning Zoey" Robin and Atoli say at the same time.

"Meh..morning" Was my daughter's rough reply.

"What's up? You're always so energetic in the mornings but today you're not." I ask her.

"I had that damn dream again this year. It just zaps my energy away from awhile, that's all." Zoey says as she grabbed her plate and started to fill it up with food.

"So Zoey are you still planing to leave today?" Atoli asked when she finished her breakfast.

"Humm...Oh...yeah...I'm going to leave today." Zoey said in between bits of her breakfast.

"Would you like a ride out of the triangle? We don't want your dingy to capsize on you do you?" Robin asked, then she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm...Yes please that would be nice." Zoey said with her grin, that looked so much like her fathers.

"Let's get the Sunny ready to sail through the triangle." I said with a smile.

"YEAH!" Atoli shouted throwing her hands into the air.

We all got up from the table and started to clean up the breakfast dishes. Then we all walked to the living room. I walk behind the couch and push it forward.

Underneath the couch was a trapdoor. This trapdoor lead to the hidden harbor.

"Lets go!" Atoli and Zoey cheered together.

Robin and I only could giggle at them.

_There like sisters._

We walk down the stairs and when we reached the bottom step we were able to see the Thousand Sunny. The ship that has sailed around the world three times and has never failed us.

"Ok lets check that everything is in working order. Then we can get some supplies for Zoey's journey to find the others." Robin says as she made her way up to the deck.

"Zoey while you're gone I'll do a full scale check of Sunny so that when the crew gets here we're all set to go to the Grandline." Atoli says once she was on Sunny's deck.

"You bet Atoli! But I'm coming back when I find Levi. Then we're going to find the others if I haven't found them yet." Zoey said as she jumped onto the ship.

We make sure Sunny is in okay condition to sail the Bermuda triangle that surrounds Straw-hat Island.

About a hour later we open the "Garage door" as Franky called it. I swear Franky's technology was something else. We unfolded the sails and we started our short trip to the edge of the triangle.

It was almost two hours later when we reached the edge of the triangle. We lowered the anchor and we started to load the little dingy that Zoey was going to sail on to find the other kids after 12 years of not being able to see each other.

"There you go Zoey, the dingy has everything that you're going to need until you get to island." I tell my daughter.

"Thanks mom," Zoey says as she throws a small backpack into the boat. "Ok everyone I'll be off."

Zoey turns to us and gives us her signature grin. Then she gets into the little dingy and slowly lowers it into the water down below.

We watch as she starts to row away from us a bit.

"I'll be back! Atoli be ready to set sail when I get back!" Zoey shouts at us as she is waving her goodbyes to us.

We wave back. Once Zoey was out of our sight we start to make our way back to Straw-hat Island.

_And your journey begins now Zoey. You're just like your father._

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Well there it is the first chapter of 'A New Beginning'. I hope you like it.

**Zoey:** Yosh! I can't believe you made me remember that awful dream!

**Kyoko:** Sorry! But I had to so I had so many reviewer asking me what happened so I had to give them some type of idea.

**Zoey: ***Pouts* But still that was a terrible dream.

**Kyoko:** Yes, yes I know now would you do the honors so I can get to chapter 11 of Time Lap already.

**Zoey:** Fine, Please R&R.

**Kyoko: **Oh and P.S. I wont be updating this story much. I probably would probably be updating this story in clusters. I just wanted to get the first chapter out to you guys now I'm off to type the finishing touches to chapter 11 of Time Lap...bye!


	2. My name is Monkey D Zoey!

**Kyoko:** Ok here is the next chapter of 'A New Beginning'. Oh everything would be told in Zoey's PoV.

**Roxas:** Kyoko does not own One Piece but she does own us. Which is just wrong you know that Kyoko.

**Kyoko:** Oh shut up, Roxas. Just deal with it. If it wasn't for me nobody would know about you guys at all.

**Roxas:** Yeah, yeah, whatever just watch it. If I could I would slice you to pieces.

**Kyoko:** If you do that then who will tell your story? No stop complaining.

**Roxas:** Fine, now on with the damn show.

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's PoV~<strong>

It was a gorgeous day. There was not a cloud in the sky. The sound of waves lapping against the dingy. Off in the distance I could hear the sounds of seagulls.

I was laying on my back looking up at the sky. I pull my hat over my eyes, and listened to the sound of the waves pulling me along for the ride.

I placed my arms behind my head, and had a content look on my face.

"I wonder what the others are up too? Roxas, Loki, Levi and Yossup are here in the East Blue. Tory is in the Grandline on Sakura Kingdom, with doctorine. But the question is where are the ones in the East Blue?"

I looked at my supplies Aunt Robin, my Mom and Atoli placed on my dingy. I had a barrel that I had no clue what was inside, and my small backpack. Then I looked back up at the clear blue sky.

_**Yawn**_

"I guess I'm tired. That damn dream didn't help me at all. On top of that I was way to excited to fall asleep in the first place last night. I guess I could take a few z's. I'll drift around for a bit then I'll figure out where I am..."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" I shot up from my laying position. I looked around frantlcly.<p>

"Wha...the?" I asked half asleep. I turned to the sound that woke me up from my nap.

"Well that explains the noise." I said as I looked to my right.

The sound of rushing and turning water was from a giant and I mean a giant whirlpool. And it was starting to pull my little dingy into it.

"Well this is just great! How am I going to survive this one?" I place my hand under my chin, in a thinking pose.

"I can't swim either. Hmm... in a situation like this there really isn't anything you can do. I'll just end up drowning even if I could swim." I hit my fist in my open hand. Then I grab my backpack and put in on my back.

"YIKES!"

All I could hear was the sound of fast moving water. All I saw was water and what was the remains of my dingy before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Well if it isn't our favorite cabin girl, Amy! Did that big barrel of rum wash up on the beach?"<strong>_

"_**H-heh, h-eh...y-yeah. I was just bringing it to the storage, it's pretty heavy. S-so I think that it is a full barrel."**_

"_**Well I know what to do with it. I say we drink it."**_

"_**If the Captain finds out she'll have our heads."**_

"_**She won't find out and little Amy won't tell a sole. Will you Amy?" **_

_Wha the? Huh...I hear voices._

"_**N-no I don't s-see anything."**_

I reach my hand up and felt the top of the barrel.

"_**Let's open her the old fashion way boys!"**_

_Huh...it looks like I'm stuck in here if I don't do something soon I'll run out of oxygen and I'll die from suffocation._

I bend down as far as the barrel would allow me and I raise my hands over my head.

Then as fast as I could I shot up and busted the barrel's top right off. I felt my right fist connect to something that felt like flesh. But I paid it no mind.

"**AHHHHH!" **

"**AHHHHH!"**

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!"

"What the devil's name!"

"Hmmm...I wonder how the hell I survived that? Oh well I guess I was just lucky...I guess." I said out loud. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I saw two guys that had a deer in a headlight look to them. Another guy that was on the ground. And finally a girl with black bottle cup glasses and dark pink hair that was cut to about her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt with blue strips on the sleeves and baggy blue pants.

"Huh, who the hell are you?" I ask the two guys.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLY!" They shout back at me.

_What's their problem? Why are they yelling at me?_

"Your friend will catch a cold, if he continues to sleep there." I say as a friendly suggestion.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" They yell at me.

_Their yelling is getting on my nerves. And what are they talking about...oh wait I did feel my fist meet flesh when I stretched. _

I got out of the barrel and looked back inside the barrel. I reached down and grabbed my backpack that was at the bottom of the barrel.

"Ahh! Look out! Behind you!" The pinked hair girl screamed.

I turned around just as two sabers came down on my shoulders.

The blades snapped and the broken parts flew up into the air.

"Ahh! What the?" the two guys shouted.

"What that matter with you two?" I ask them.

They screamed and took off running out of the storage room, and dragging their friend with them.

"Wow! Those guys are weird." I deadpanned.

"Quick! You got to get out of here! They'll come back with their Captain!" The girl yelled at me.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who are..." I started to ask but I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

The girl grabbed my arm and started to run out of the storage room and into the forest. She wasn't slowing down at all.

"Woa! Slow down shorty! Where are you taking me?" I ask her.

"You got to get out of here! Those pirates are going to tell their Captain about you and then they'll kill you. You can use my dingy to get away. Oh and my name is Amy." Amy said as she stopped in front of something.

_It looked like a coffin._

"I'm Zoey. What's that a coffin?" I ask Amy with all seriousness.

"N-no it's the dingy that I was telling you about. I built it, it took my three years to make." Amy said nervously.

"Wow your shipwright skills suck! But seriously you don't want it?" I ask her. I was inspecting the 'dingy'.

_I wouldn't sail in this thing. It'll be my coffin._

"I built it to escape this place, but I'm to scared to actually do it. I'll just be a cabin girl for pirates the rest of my life. But I had another dream, once." Amy said, sweat covered her face.

"Why don't you just leave if you hate it here so much?" I ask her. I took in her reaction to my words.

"What no way! I can't do that! Just thinking about leaving makes my stomach flip. Do you have any idea what the Captain will do to me if she caught me?" Amy said shaking her head furiously back and forth.

"It happened on that faithful day three years ago. I decided I could go out fishing, but the boat I was using belonged to a pirate crew." Amy said, shaking like no tomorrow.

_Wow! This girl is...is..._

"Wow! You're a coward and a moron. I hate people like you!" I said laughing at her.

She had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You don't have to be so honest about it." Amy said sadly. "But you're right, I'm a coward, I don't even have the guts to go out and achieve my real dream. Or sail around in a barrel like you did, Zoey."

Amy was looking down at the ground, she was still shaking a bit but not as much.

I was leaning up against Amy's 'dingy'. I shuffled my bag on my back then I looked up at the sky.

"Hmm... Zoey what made you go out to sea?" Amy asked me.

I turned to Amy, with a confused look on my face.

"Huh? Oh ya see I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates!" I smiled ear to ear.

My smile fluttered a bit when I saw Amy shaking like a made man...er...woman.

"Q-queen of the P-pirates!" Amy spatted out. "Then you're a pirate too?"

"Yep!"

"You're c-crew?"

"Don't have one yet. I'm looking for them. I know just who I'm searching for also."

_Huh? Is she frozen?_

I waved my hand in front of Amy's face. Her mouth was hanging wide open. If she kept it open any longer a bug would fly into it.

Suddenly Amy shot up.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying! What you're searching for is the treasure of wealth, fame and power. The treasure you seek is the illusive One Piece! No way, no way, no way! There is absolutely no way you can do it! There are pirates a lot bigger and stronger than you are. Besides there is no proof where the former King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy left the One Piece. You could be searching for..."

**WHAM! **

"OW! Why'd you hit me?" Amy asked while holding her head.

"Because, I felt like it." I replied.

Amy sat up and rubbed her head.

"It's ok, I'm use to it. My crew members always push me around." Amy said nervously.

"I'm not afraid to die." I state while pulling my straw-hat off of my head.

"Huh?"

"I decided long ago that I would form a crew and find the greatest treasure in the world. If I die trying then I die." I say looking longly at my hat.

"I never thought of it that way. Do you think...do you think I could achieve my dream?" Amy asked.

"And that would be?" I asked, not really caring.

"I want to join the Marines. All I've ever wanted to do was catch bad guys. That's all I've ever wanted to do since I was a little girl." Amy said, with tears lingering in her eyes.

"How should I know? If you put you're mind and heart to it anything can happen. Oh but ambition would probably be a good thing also." I said with a hand under my chin thinking.

"Then I'll do it! I'll join the marines! And once I become a marine I'll come back here and capture this pirate captain first!" Amy shouted.

I heard rustling in the bushes and I looked that way.

Just then this big blur came out of the bushes.

"Who are you going to capture first, runt?" The Captain yelled, as she smashed her weapon down on ground where Amy use to be.

The captain was a blob to put it simply. She was fat, with beady little eyes and greasy brown hair.

"You little sneak! Did you really expect to escape from me?" The Captain yelled.

Amy was shaking in fear, but I just stood there, staring blankly at the scene before me.

"Is this little runt the bounty hunter you hired? Well she's defiantly not 'Silent Demon' Roxas, the bounty hunter that's for sure." The Captain stated.

_Her voice is annoying me._

"Amy! I'll give you one chance to repent. Who is the fairest of all the seas?" The Captain commanded.

_Huh? Fairest of all the seas? Well it's defiantly not her, that's for sure._

"Hey, Amy. Who's the fat bimbo?" I ask with pure honesty as I put my hat back on my head.

I looked at the captain and back to Amy. If it was possible the ground froze over.

"Zoey! Take it back before she kills you! And you can't start your pirate crew!" Amy shouted, shaking me back and forth.

"Throughout all the seas, she's...she's" Amy stopped her rant when she looked me dead in the face.

I showed no emotion what-so-ever, to Amy.

"I'm what?" The captain asked dangerously.

"She's the UGLIEST THING ON THE PLANET!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hahahahahahahaha" I couldn't stop my self from laughing my ass off.

_Amy knows how to hit the nail on the head with the hammer _

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The captain shouted in anger. The Captain raised her weapon above her head and started to bring it down.

"Nice one Amy!" I say as I push Amy behind me. And move in the way of the weapon.

"DIE!" The weapon hit me square on the head.

"ZOEY!"

Under my hat I grinned.

"That won't work on me~" I sang out. "I'm made of rubber!"

"Impossible no one survives the Captain's weapon!" The crew of pirate said in shock.

I pull my arm back and it stretched as far as it could go.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" I shout as I send my fist forward.

My fist hit the Captain with such force that it sent the Captain flying out into the ocean.

I glare at the pirate.

"Give Amy a dingy! She's leaving to join the Marines. You're not going to stop her." I command.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all shout. They rush off to grab the dingy for Amy.

"Z-zoey...thank you." Amy said gratefully.

I turn around and smile at her.

"No problem." I just happened to look down at my clothes.

_Huh? I wonder when that happened?_

Some how my clothes were not only dirty but they where trashed.

"Hey, Amy..." I started

"Yes, Zoey"

"Is there a place where I can change my clothes? Somehow mine got ruined." I ask innocently.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. But you can change your clothes on the ship I guess. I don't think anyone is going to try anything against you." Amy said as she lead the way back to the storage room.

* * *

><p>"Aww! It feels good to be out on the open sea again." I say as I raise my hands over my head.<p>

"Yeah...if we stay on this heading we can reach the marine base in no time." Amy said as she was manning the sail.

I had changed my clothes about a half hour ago. I went from having a black tank-top and red shirt (tied in the front) to having just a plan red vest. I also changed from having short shorts that went to about mid thigh to having shorts that went past my knees. I kept my sandals and my hat.

"Really? That's great! You're awesome out here Amy." I say laughing.

"So Zoey if you're going to be Queen of the Pirates, you're going to have to head to the Grandline. You know that place is called the 'Pirates Graveyard'. The rumors that I heard say that no one comes out of that place alive." Amy said.

"I know, but that's not true Amy. My dad came out of the Grandline alive. He even went back to sail it again five more times before he died." I say, with a hand on my hat.

"Huh! Your dad has been to Grandline! He even sailed that cursed sea five more times! That's just crazy!" Amy replied in disbelief.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't say anything else.

I turn around to look at her. When I turned around Amy seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Wait does that mean your dad was a pirate or a marine?" She asks.

"He was the best pirate that ever sailed the Grandline along with Gol D. Roger the first pirate king." I say smiling at Amy.

There was that damn silence again. Then Amy shot up like a bullet.

"WHAT! A-are you telling me that...that...your...your dad was...was..." Amy couldn't finish her sentence. She was at a lose for words.

_She's way to easily surprised._

"Are you going to finish your sentence or do I have to for you?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"Your dad...was...he...Monkey D. Luffy? The second King of the Pirates?" Amy finally managed to ask.

I smile my face splitting smile.

"Yep! My full name is Monkey D. Zoey. I'm Luffy's daughter." I say.

"Then you ate the same devil fruit he did then?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I was born a rubber girl. Some how I inherited my dad's rubber powers. But I'm more curious about something else." I say as I turn back around.

"I..I...can't believe it. But if your dad was Luffy then why are you searching for the One Piece. The location of it was lost when he died 12 years ago on this day." Amy sputtered out.

"It's at the end of the Grandline. In the same location that Gol D. Roger left it when he died." I say off handedly.

"So..." Amy started.

"Can we drop the subject? Talking about my dad is a touchy subject for me. Especially today." I ask Amy.

"Oh, yeah sure." Amy replied.

We sailed in silence for about an hour. There was something about what that bimbo said that I couldn't get out of my head.

"Amy, that fat bimbo said something about a bounty hunter right?" I ask turning my head to face her.

"Yeah, his name is 'Silent Demon' Roxas but his real name is Yuma Roxas. Why are you asking?" Amy asked surprised.

"I was just wondering. What do you know about him?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Well there you have it chapter 2 is finished! I've been thinking that I would post everything for this story in a cluster. I would probably type up two chapters then post them. I was planning on posting chapter 2 and 3 but chapter 3 is taking me a lot long to type than i thought it would. But i really wanted to get this chapter out for all of you.

R&R


	3. Enter the Silent Demon

**Kyoko: **Hi Everyone! Here is chapter 3 of 'A New Beginning' I hope you like it!

**Roxas:** Kyo doesn't own One Piece.

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's PoV~<strong>

"_**I was just wondering. What do you know about him?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.**_

"I've heard a lot about him. But the newest news is that he's in prison at the same Marine base that we're heading to now. I've also heard that the island that we're heading to is also the same island that your father and his first-mate met." Amy said calmly.

"Oh a weakling?...What! The island that we're heading to is the same island that my dad and Zoro met? Really That's so cool!" I shouted.

I started to bounce up and down in my seat.

I heard Amy stand up. I spun myself around to face her.

"He's not a weakling! Roxas dices up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. He obtained his nickname by sneaking up on his enemies. You can't hear him when he's walking, you can't even hear him when he's behind you, you can't even hear him breath. He sneaks up on his pray and then he slices them up without mercy. He's nothing less than a demon in human form. Some people say that he's like the Pirate Hunter Zoro. The way he chops up his enemies. He even uses santoryu, too!" Amy said franticly.

"I see. Well I'll just have to see if he's the one I've been looking for." I say as I turn around in my seat. I didn't have any emotion on my face.

_I wonder if this Roxas is the same Roxas that I'm looking for..._

"What do you mean by that Zoey?" Amy asked me confused.

"Don't worry about it Amy. It's just me talking to myself." I say as I looked out into the ocean.

* * *

><p>"We're finally here! It the Marine Base City!" I turn to Amy. She was tying the dingy up. "Wow! I'm surprised that we made it to our destination. I know some navigation but I'm no expert." I say great fully to Amy.<p>

"Well of course. I'm just using any skills a great sailor should know. But you shouldn't be all giddy. Because the Silent Demon is in prison in this city." Amy said trying to convince Zoey to change her mind.

"Well I don't care. I got to see if this guy is the same guy that I'm looking for. But first lets get some food. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and I'm starving." I say as I start walking through the town.

The city looked like any other city nothing special about it. But the huge fortress that was the Marine base gave a impending aura to the place.

We walked down the main street, I was looking for a place to get some food. Then I spotted a restaurant.

"Amy lets get some food there!" I say as I walk to the door. I open the door and hold it open for her.

"Hmm...ok." Amy said as she walked in behind me.

We walk over to an empty table in the restaurant. The owner of the place walked over to us. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. Over her outfit was a cream colored apron. The woman looked at me, then a look of shock over came her features.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" I ask her.

"No, Nothing is wrong. It's just you look like someone I knew a long time ago, back when I was a little girl. Now what can I get ya?" The woman asked, the smile she gave me was a real one but it was also a fake one.

"Oh I would like the special with milk please." I tell her my order.

"Sure thing, what would you like miss?" She asks Amy.

Amy looks up at her and gives her, her order.

The food came and we ate in silence. I patted my stomach when I finished my meal.

"Well I guess this is were we go our separate ways. I hope you become a great sailor, Amy." I said as I got up from the table. I put my money on the table and walk over to the door.

"Thanks for the food Lady!" I call over my shoulder to the owner.

"Have a great day come again." The owner smiled at me as I walk out the door.

I close the door behind me and started to walk away from the restaurant.

I spent my time walking around. I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me.

"Zoey! Wait for me?" Amy shouted behind me.

"Huh? Oh Amy, what's up?" I look down at her. She was out of breath.

We walked in silence for a bit. I could tell that she was getting her breath back.

_She's never going to be able to make it as a marine if she can't run 100 meters without lose of breath..._

"Where are you going?" Amy asked me.

_Huh...never thought of that..._

"You said that demon, Yuma Roxas was in this town right?" I asked her.

After I said that the weirdest thing happened.

The citizens of the town all jumped away from Amy and me. They all had a scared look on their faces.

"Huh?" I was confused.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy looking at them.

"Hmm...maybe we shouldn't mention the name Roxas around town, ok?" Amy whispered to me.

I continued on walked.

"Amy you said you wanted to join the marines right? Lets head over there." I ask her.

There was silence before Amy spoke again.

"I-I'm not sure that I'm ready yet. I heard the head officer of this base was Captain Reiden." Amy said nervously.

Once she said the marine captain's name the citizens did that same thing when I said Roxas' name.

_**Hahahahahaha**_

"This town sure is a funny place." I said while laughing.

"I don't get it why would they jump at the Captains name? I can understand Roxas but..." Amy asked.

"Maybe they were doing it for the fun of it?" I reply between laughs.

_Poor girl, she doesn't realize how corrupt the marines really are. Well there is no point in telling her she's going to find out eventually..._

A dark look over loomed my eyes, thinking back to what Darius did exactly 12 years ago.

But as soon as the dark look appeared it disappeared before Amy got a chance to see it.

"How does that make any sense?" Amy shouted at me.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk.

"We're here! At the marine base!" I say happily.

Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Amy, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_**Sniff...sniff...**_

"I know we didn't spent that much time together but this is where we part ways." I heard Amy said through her tears.

I wasn't really paying any attention to her at the moment. I wanted to find this Roxas guy.

I tried to climb up the fence to the marine base. But I couldn't get a footing for some reason.

"Where are the foot holes?" I thought out loud.

I had managed to get a good grip on the fence and now I was looking over the fence.

_Hmm..._

I trailed my eyes slowly through the courtyard starting from my right and working to my left.

"Get down from there you, Idiot! They wouldn't leave a demon like him out in the open! He's probably in a jail cell below ground." Amy shouted at me.

I was only half listening.

When I finally made to my left side I saw someone.

_Is that him?_

"Found him!" I shouted. I jumped down from the fence and went to another part of the fence.

I climbed up the fence again this time it was a bit easier for me.

I managed to pull myself up right in front of the 'Demon'. He was tied by his waist and arms to a cross. The guy had dirty blond hair. His head was hanging down, so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with semi baggy jeans and red and black tenner shoes. He was also wearing a silver colored belt around his waist.

He was covered in dirt, blood and grime. I could also see faint black and blue marks on his skin. From were I presume he was beat while being tied up here.

"I'm telling you..." Amy started to say while she climbed up the fence.

"Zoe, that they won't leave him out in the open..." Amy stopped when she looked at the guy tied to the cross.

"That's...that's...Yuma Roxas..." Amy whispered.

_Yuma...was Nikki's maiden name before she married Zoro...so could he be..._

Just then Roxas looked up at us through his bangs.

"Hey...you two...get lost. You're an eye sore." Roxas said in a menacing way. The way his hair fell in front of his eyes gave him a demonic look to him.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed. "Zoe...lets get out of here..." Amy whispered to me.

_Why would I leave? I haven't found out if he's the guy I'm looking for yet._

"Why?" I ask her in pure honesty.

"You saw him. There is no way that he would join your pirate crew. He's a bounty hunter, he kills pirates. Nothing good would come out, if he joins your crew. He'll just kill you" Amy whispered loudly to me.

"I'm strong I can protect us." I said to Amy smiling.

Tears were streaming down Amy's face. Just then a ladder appeared next to us.

_Huh?_

A little girl climbed up the ladder. She was about the age of a 8 year old. She had brown hair that was held up in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress.

She held her finger to her mouth, telling us to be quite. Then she threw a rope over the side of the fence and climbed down.

"Ah! We have to stop her! She could get killed by the demon!" Amy shouted. I watched in silence at the scene before me.

The little girl ran all the way over the demon. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but I saw her hold up some rice balls to him.

"Get out of here! Leave me alone little girl!" I heard Roxas say.

The little girl never listened to him. She said something again that I couldn't hear.

"Do you want me to kick her ass little girl!" Roxas shouted at her.

O_k...you don't swear or threaten a little girl...jerk..._

The sound of a gate opening and closing caught my attention.

"Now...now...no one likes a bully." and obnoxious and annoying voice said in a taunting way.

"Well if it isn't the Idiot Son, living off daddy's wealth." Roxas said looking to his left.

I glanced at the owner of the voice. He was weird to say the least. He had on a odd looking suit on that clearly screamed 'Gay' or 'No fashion sense'.

He walked with two marines following him around like guard dogs.

"Oh, good he's with the marines. The little girl is safe now." I heard Amy say.

_I don't think so..._

The way the guy walked made him look like he had a stick up his ass. He walked up to the little girl.

"Oh look some tasty rice balls." He said in such a way that made me want to punch him.

He than grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

"Those don't belong to you!" The girl shouted up at him. She even stomped her foot.

As soon as she said that he spat it out.

"Gross! Its full of sugar. You're suppose to use salt, idiot, SALT!" He shouted at the little girl. The next thing he did was unbearable.

He swat that other one out of her hands and stomped it into the ground. The little girl bent down to the ruined rice ball.

"B-but I worked s-so hard...to make them..." The little girl sounded like she was about to cry.

The guy reached into his coat and pulled some piece of paper out. And unrolled it.

"Obviously you didn't read the notice. 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed on the spot. Signed Marine Captain Reiden" The guy said in a snooty way.

The little girl started to shake.

"I guess even little girls fear my daddy." He said.

_Bastard..._

"The Captain is his daddy?" Amy asked confused.

I didn't hear what the guy said to the marines behind him but what happened next was uncalled for.

I watched as the Marine threw the girl over the wall.

_Uh-oh..._

I placed my feet square one the wall and pushed off the wall.

_Shit...I can't reach her normally..._

I stretched my arms, grabbed the little girl and pulled her to me as gravity took over again. I twisted my body so that I was the one landing on the ground first. I felt my hat fly off of my head.

**THUMP**

I landed on the ground hard enough to make a dust cloud appear.

"Are you two ok?" Amy called to us as she ran over.

I let the little girl go.

"Thanks Mister!" The little girl said to me.

_Mister? Oh well..._

I smile at the little girl as I dust off my hat.

"Little girl are you ok?" Amy asked her. Amy started to check the little girl over for any injuries.

"Thank goodness. You're safe and with no injuries." I heard Amy say. I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at the fence.

* * *

><p><strong>~Roxas' PoV~<strong>

I watched as Rand made his crony throw a little girl over the wall.

_Despicable..._

"You're just dead set on staying alive aren't ya?" Rand said.

I gave him one of my most hated glares.

"You bet, I'll survive the month without any help." I tell him.

"Hehehehehe" Rand started to laugh.

"You really think so? Well we'll see about that." Rand taunted me.

I lower my head and close my eyes. The suns raise were beating down on my neck and arms.

I heard the faint sound of sandals clanking against the ground as they got closer to me. I wouldn't have been able to hear them if it wasn't for my excellent hearing.

**Sigh**

_Can this day get any longer?_

When the person stopped walking I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was sandal clad feet. I look up at the person that was in front of me.

_It's the boy from before..._

The boy had a girlish face with deep emerald green eyes, short messy black hair that was covered by a straw-hat with a red band. His outfit consisted of a red vest type shirt, and knee length jean shorts.

I give him a annoyed look. He doesn't even blink at me.

_What does he want?_

"I told you to scram, so get the hell out of here." I tell him.

"I hear you're a bad guy?" The boy said while putting his hands on his hips like a girl would do.

_Why won't this kid leave? He sounds like a girl._

"So..."

"I've also heard that you're one of the best swordsmen around. Are you really all that strong?" The boy asked.

"I am. What's it to ya?" I replied. There was something about this kid that didn't sit well with me and I couldn't figure out what it was.

It could be that he looked like a she, or the way he didn't run away from just being so close to me.

"I was just wondering. Well see ya!" The boy says as he turns around to walk away.

_What the? _

I look down at the ruined rice ball.

"Wait!" I shout at him.

"Huh?" The boy turned his head to look at me.

"Can...you pick that up for me?" I stated but it sounded like a question.

"Huh," The boy bends down and picks up the ruined rice ball. "You're going to eat it? It's mostly a ball of mud now. You'll get a stomach ache if you eat it" The boy says trying to be careful not to get anymore mud on it.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!" I yell at him.

"Okay~" The boy says as he throws the rice at me. I ketch it and crew it a little and swallow.

**Cough...cough**

I lower my head.

"You should've listened to me~" The boy commented, crossing his arms.

"It's good...thanks for the food." I say slowly.

Through my bangs I was able to see the boy smile a little.

"God...you're weird." The boy says walking away again.

The boy was about half way to the fence when he stops and looks over his shoulder to me.

"Roxas...right? I like the color of your eyes. They remind me of a old friend of mine." The boy says.

Then I hear his footsteps again.

I shot my head up. I couldn't see the boy anymore.

_What the? Were did that come from?_

"Why does it feel like this won't be the last I see of him?" I say out loud.

I lower my head again, and try to catch a few hours of sleep, since there wasn't much I could do.

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's PoV~<strong>

The sun was high in the sky. I would say that it was past 3 in the afternoon. Amy, the little girl who goes by the name Lita and I were all behind her families restaurant/inn. It was the same restaurant that Amy and I ate at earlier today. I was sitting on a barrel, Amy was sitting on the back step and Lita was standing.

"Really!" Lita asks, her eyes were shinning lightly up at me.

I smile at her.

"Yeah, he ate every last grain of rice there was." I say calmly, looking down at her.

"I'm glad..." Lita said, her face showed nothing but happiness.

Amy looked down at her feet. It looked like she was thinking.

"I wonder...is Roxas really a bad guy?" Amy said slowly.

As soon as Amy said that Lita got in Amy's face.

"HE'S NOT!" Lita shouted in Amy's face. "He's not..." She said a little softer and not in Amy's face.

I stayed silent.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Amy asked.

"He..he...got himself in trouble for us." Lita said softly almost a whisper.

_Huh? Okay, I'm confused now..._

"You're not making any sense." I tell her.

Lita looks down and starts folds her hands a little.

"Sorry, its that dumb Rand fault. He keeps punching and kicking him. They barely give him any water to survive the hot summer days. They treat him so unfairly...I...I don't know what to do for him..." Lita says, through her tears. She puts her face in her hands, trying to cover her tears.

"That's so cruel..." Amy mumbles.

I stare at Lita. I pull my hat over my eyes more.

"Sadly its how things are sometime. Amy...not all marines are the Honorable, and kind hearted as you think they are. Many of them are just as corrupt as some pirates." I tell them.

"But...Zoey..."

**CRASH**

We all turn to the restaurant, there were some more crashing sounds coming from inside.

I jump off the barrel and walked around front to the entrance.

I open the door and see who was causing a ruckus.

"I'm hungry, get me something to eat. Keep the check for yourself. And bring me your finest wine while you're at it." Rand commanded. He was acting like he was all high and mighty. He even had the nerve to put his feet up on the table.

_This...guy..._

The owner poured him his glass of wine. A evil look came across his face.

"I'm bored...even though we're going to be holding a public execution for Yuma Roxas in three days. Haha! And he thinks he's going to survive a month!" Rand said as he brought his glass to his mouth.

_He wouldn't...he promised... He can't kill Roxas!...I won't let him..._

I bolted.

I bolted from the door and ran at Rand. My hat fell off my head, and around my neck. I threw my arm back, and punched Rand in the face.

"ZOEY! NO!" Amy shouted.

"YOU JERK! You can't kill Roxas! You promised him!" I said ferociously. I punched Rand so hard that he was sent flying into the wall.

"You hit me? You actually hit me? Do you know who I am? I'm the Marine Captain's son, ya know!" Rand said while holding his face.

I gave him my best glare that I could.

"Like I care! You're SCUM!" I scream at him. I couldn't do anything else since Amy was holding me back.

"Zoe, do you want to make the Marines you enemy?" Amy asked me. I continued to struggle against Amy's hold.

"He's scum. Amy I decided...Roxas is going to join my crew no matter what." I say glaring at Rand.

"YOU'RE DEAD! MY DADDY WILL KILL YOU FOR HITTING ME!" Rand shouted to me while he made his get away.

I stop struggling against Amy, and straighten my back. I pull my hat over my eyes.

"Like you're daddy could kill me?" I mumble to no one in particular.

I walk out of the restaurant and head to the marine base.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Well what did you think?

**Zoey:** I liked it! I can't wait till i can kick those two asses!

**Roxas:** I'm still tired to that damn cross.

**Kyoko:** And your point is Roxas? R&R please. Oh and Time Lap will be updated by April 24, 2011


	4. Zoey vs Reiden

**Kyoko:** Well here is chapter 4 of 'A New Beginning'

**Zoey:** HIYA! There is going to be some ass kicking in this chapter!

**Kyoko:** Geez Zoey give all the good stuff away...

**Zoey:** Sorry...But I'm so excited I get to kick some corrupt marines asses...

**Kyoko:** Ok, ok, ok, just stop saying stuff and giving it away. Oh from now on everything will be told in Zoey's PoV unless I note otherwise.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Like you're daddy could kill me?" I mumble to no one in particular.<strong>

**I walk out of the restaurant and head to the marine base.**

Everybody that I passed on my way to the base got out of my way. The younger citizens all had a look of fear on their faces. But for some reason the older citizens all had a look of concern on their faces.

_What's that all about?_

I walked silently and swiftly to the base. When I got to the base I walked over to where I saw the Roxas earlier today.

I scaled the wall with ease this time and started to make my way over to Roxas.

"Hey!" I call to him.

He glances up at me.

"You...What do you want?" Roxas asks me while glaring.

I grin at him.

"I want you to join my Pirate crew." I say bluntly.

Roxas raises one of his eyebrows.

"Hell No!" Roxas yells at me.

"Why not? It'll be fun, besides everybody already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't care what people say about me. I'm going to survive this month without any help. Then I'm free and I'll be able to full fill my promises that I made." Roxas says seriously.

_Yep! Without a doubt this guy is the guy I'm looking for, I just need a little more proof._

"Well that's fine and all but you're still going to join my Pirate crew. You can full fill your promises as a pirate." I say calmly.

A tick mark showed on Roxas' head.

"You can't decide things for me! Besides I made a promise to a friend, and I intend to keep that promise." Roxas shouts at me.

_Well that is all the proof that I need..._

"You use a sword right?" I say grinning slightly. I caught Roxas off guard.

"Yeah, but that idiot's son took mine away..." Roxas says.

I grin fully.

"Well I better go get them. If anything happened to your father's sword you'd be pissed." I say walking towards the Marine Base.

"Huh? Wait! HOW THE HELL do you know that one of my swords belonged to my father?" Roxas shouts at me.

I look over my shoulder at him, and grin.

"I know who you are really. You're Roronoa Roxas, son of Roronoa Zoro and Yuma Nikki." I say, picking up my speed. I ran so fast that I couldn't hear what Roxas was shouting to me.

I skidded to a stop in by the fortress.

"Huh? That's weird nobody is here?" I say looking around the place.

_Aren't Marine bases suppose to have sailors guarding the place?_

I looked up at the fortress.

_I hear sounds from up there..._

I grin a full face splitting grin.

I stretch my arm to the top of the fortress.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" I shouted to no one.

The sheer force of my rubber limbs snapping back sent me flying into the air.

_Oh shit!..._

"Whayyyy...I jumped to far!" I yell. I look down at the top of the fortress.

_Well that explains why nobody was down on the ground..._

I spotted a few ropes, and grab onto them.

"Got it!"

I felt the ropes slake as I landed on the roof with a small clunk of my sandals. I also watched at a very ugly statue of a marine captain broke in half.

_Hehe...oops..._

"My bad, sorry." I say holding up my hand as an apology.

The look on all the marines faces were priceless. I look across the roof, I saw a bunch of marines some of them had this weird look that made it seem they were seeing a ghost, a big guy that looked like he was all bark and no bite. And finally my eyes landed on him...

"Cease him so I can kill him!" The big guy said.

"Yes, sir!" The marines shouted.

"Daddy that's him! That's the guy that punched me!" Rand yelled at his 'daddy'.

I walk up to Rand casually. Then I grin.

"Hey! I've been looking for you all over the place. You have something that I REALLY need to get back." I say to him, while he screams like a little girl.

I hear the pounding of footsteps behind me.

_Oh...no...oh...well.._

I start to run, but not before a give Rand a headlock and dash off into the marine base. While running I change from a headlock to dragging him on the floor.

"Ok, now where are Roxas' sword. Don't try to lie to me." I say still dragging him.

"Ah...ah..ah...ok...ok...ok I'll tell you just don't drag me across the carpet." Rand said out of breath.

I glance down at him. Looking at his face for any signs of betrayal.

"They're in my room...we just past it.." Rand screeches out.

_Why that little..._

**WHAM!**

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Roxas' PoV~<strong>

"_Yep! And I want you, Loki, Levi, Atoli, Yossup and Tory to join my crew." A little girl said smiling through the Den-Den._

"_Well count me in! I'm going to become the worlds greatest swordsmen and get my Dad's title back from Mihawk!" I say._

"_Promise? Don't forget ok..." The little girl said softly. _

"_I promise I wont forget." I say smiling._

I snap out of my dream. I look up when I hear the pounding of footsteps. In front of me was a kid. She had dark pink hair and bottle cap glasses. She ran right up to me and tried to untie my ropes.

_What is she thinking..._

"Hey stop that! That maniac is going to kill you for this." I yell at her.

_What is with all the crazy people today?_

"I can't sit by and watch the marines act like this. A true marine should be honorable." The kid said still trying to untie me.

_Well sorry to burst your bubble but most of them are not..._

"I can't go yet. I have until the end of the month." I say.

"Eh...not quite. They plan on executing you in three days." The kid said.

_What? This can't be happening..._

"Huh? You can't be serious?" I say, sweat started to form on my face.

I listened as the girl as she tried to untie the knot.

"Yeah, Rand never intended to keep your promise. Which made Zoey really mad. So she just punched him out." The girl said.

"I see...WAIT Zoey, you mean the kid in the straw-hat?" I ask.

_The guy is a girl? She also has the same name as..._

"Yeah, let me guess you thought that she was a guy? The little girl with the rice balls thought she was a guy also," The kid said, "You have a lot of strength you can offer. I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though. Zoey is probably the only one who can save you, and in return you're probably the only one who can save Zoey from a similar fate."

I whip my head to look over my shoulder. I heard a something that was coming in fast but I couldn't see what it was.

_It couldn't..._

I felt wind as it whipped past my head

"AAAAHH!" The girl screamed.

I whipped my head back around to face her.

_Thank goodness..._

"I've been shot! I'm going to die!" She shouted.

_It only hit her shoulder, she should be fine._

"Hey! You better get out of here. Or you'll end up with more than the bullet to your shoulder." I say, even though my own heart was pounding in my head.

_This is bad..._

"No, I can't. Not until I untie you!" The kid shouted.

I heard the stomping of feet to my left.

"STOP right there! Captain Reiden has order for your imidiate exicution." one of the marines said.

_Shit!_

I watched as Captain Reiden walked up behind his men. He was acting like he was all high and mighty.

"That's right men! Yuma Roxas you may be a strong fighter but under my jurisdiction you're just another rat that has to be thrown out with the trash! So men get set..." Captain Reiden commanded.

_I can't die here, I've made promises..._

"FIRE!" Captain Reiden commanded.

I stared wide-eye at the marines. I faintly heard a whooshing sound coming towards us. The next thing I knew I was staring at the girl from before.

What shocked me the most was that her skin stretched where the bullets hit her.

"ZOEY NO!"

"STRAW-HAT"

_What is this person? They're like Luffy...It couldn't be..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's PoV~<strong>

"HAHAHAHAHA, That won't work on me~ Told ya I was strong~" I sang out.

Jumping through a window to save Amy and Roxas was fun.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Roxas asks.

_Well I thought bullets bouncing off of me would give him a clue to who I am?_

"I'm Monkey D. Zoey. Who do you think I was?" I say walking in front of him. I pull the swords off of my back and hold them out to him.

"Here I this is what I promised ya." I tell him.

_At least Rand had the decency to keep Wado, Kitetsu and Shuusui together so it was easier to find them. _

I saw Roxas smirk.

"Well that explains how you knew who I was. Why didn't you just say who you were?" Roxas asks me.

_We're having a conversation in front of the marines...and we're government deifying villains. Wow we **really **don't care about our lives much do we?_

"Where's the fun in that? Besides..." I started

"If the guns don't work then we CHARGE!" I heard the Captain yell.

_Well so much for a friendly reunion..._

"Give me one of my swords!" Roxas shouts at me.

I hand him one of his swords as the marines were only a few feet from us. I was simultaneously pushed out of the way and felt wind rush past me. I managed to regain my balance.

**CLANK**

I blinked a few times. I was a little dumb founded. Roxas had caught all the on coming blades and was holding his ground.

_Wow..._

"Nobody move or I'll kill you." Roxas says around his sword.

"Scary." Some of the marines whined.

_Babies..._

"That's so cool!" I shouted.

"Ok Zoey, I'll join you're crew like I promised you ten years ago. But I will become the greatest swordsmen in the world, got that?" Roxas says while still holding off the marines.

I grin at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? KILL THEM ALREADY!" Reiden called to his men.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than the greatest for my crew." I say smirking, "You might want to duck~" I sang out.

I lifted my leg and stretched it out.

"Gum-Gum Whip" I call as I did a round house kick on all the marines. And they were sent back to their captain.

Roxas pulls himself off the ground. I look at him as I stand straight up again.

"I forgot about that...If I didn't know any better I swear you were Luffy." Roxas commented.

_Whats that suppose to mean?_

I turn towards the marines.

"What are the stupid marines doing?" Roxas asks to no one.

It looked like Reiden was ordering his men to kill themselves. They all had pistols press up to their foreheads.

"ON MY SIGNAL FIRE!" Reiden ordered.

"This should be easy." Roxas said.

I bolted from my spot and ran at Reiden.

"Try putting ME to death!" I say throwing a punch at him. Reiden blocks the punch with his arm.

Reiden throws off his marines coat with one arm.

"You think you can defy me? You rankles low live scum! I'm Marine Captain Reiden!" Reiden yells at me. The lance in his arm was at least a foot taller than he was.

"I'm Zoey nice to meet ya." I say bored.

Reiden lunges at me. I jump over Reiden to dodge the attack. Reiden turns around and tries to attack me. I jump up high to dodge to the left. Reiden's lance hit the ground, the sheer force of the impact made the ground split.

I stomp both of my feet into Reiden's face while I was still in the air. Reiden tumbles over. He gets up.

"You runt." Reiden says.

I charge at him. Reiden swings his lance down at me.

"DIE!"

I dodge by spinning to the right.

"I don't think so~" I sang out.

I use the momentum from the spin to increase the power to my kick to his face. I land on the ground with a light thump.

"I can't believe it the Captain is getting plumbed." One of the marines said.

"Its embarrassing." Another one said.

I walk over to Reiden and grab his shirt and pull my fist back.

"You call yourself a marine, but you destroy my friend Amy's dream." I say as I punch him in the face.

I was about to bring my fist down again when I heard the idiot's son shout at me.

"Hey stop! I said stop. Are you stupid or something." Rand said there was trembling in his voice.

I didn't even look at him but continued to punch Reiden in the face.

"Hey..." Roxas called.

The sound of Roxas' voice made me look up at him. Roxas inclined his head to Rand. I looked at Rand, he was holding a pistol to Amy's head. But the big idiot was shaking like a mad man. If I didn't do something soon Amy would die by a slip of a finger.

Amy was shaking too. She was scared, I looked at her. I didn't even blink but just looked her in the eyes.

"Zoey! Don't worry about me, I don't care if he kills me." Amy shouted at me.

I grin and start walking. I hold up my arm like I was showing off my muscles or something to that effect. And I started to walk forward.

"I know. Hey you big idiot did you hear that? Amy said she's ready to die by your hand!" I call to Rand. I bring my arm back, stretching it as far back as it can go.

"I said don't come near me! Or I'll shoot." Rand called in desperation.

I watched as his finger pulled on the trigger of the pistol.

_SHIT!_

"TIME STOP AND GUM-GUM PISTOL!" I yell, as a bring my arm forward. With my arm coming forward it acted like I was pointing at Rand or the gun. I watched as the bullet stopped in mid-air before it hit Amy square in the head.

"ZOEY LOOK OUT!" Amy yelled.

I didn't pay attention to what was happening behind me. Roxas would back me up if something were to happen.

My fist collided into Rands face so hard that it left an imprint on his face.

I smirk.

"Thank you." I say looking over my shoulder.

Roxas takes his sword from his mouth and smirks.

"I'm just doing my job Captain." Roxas say. I turn to face him.

Then we looked at the marines on the other side of the grounds. They were all dumb struck.

"If anyone wants to fight us then come on." Roxas says to the marines.

The marines looked at each other than back at us.

"HOORAY!"

"WE'RE FREE!"

"THE TYRANT'S REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!" The marines shouted.

_What the?_

"It looks like they are happy that their Captain was beaten." I say confused.

**THUMP**

_huh?_

"Roxas!" I call. Roxas had fallen to the ground. I ran to him.

"Roxas are you ok?" I ask him, kneeling down to him.

Roxas opens his eyes a little, he also looked exhausted.

"Hungry." was Roxas' reply.

**Hahahahaha**

I pull Roxas up and sling his arm over my shoulder.

"Well lets get us some food then." I say walking out of the marine base. Amy was following behind us.

* * *

><p>We were in the town now and all the villagers were shocked to see that I was still alive. The owner from the restaurant came out with her daughter Lita.<p>

"Are you three ok?" The owner asked after she ran up to us.

I grin at her.

"Yep Oh I don't think you have to worry about that Marine Captain anymore. We kinda took care of him." I say to her.

"Hahaha, I had a feeling that was going to happen. So I had already started to prepare a meal for you guys. It's also getting late so you welcome to stay the night at our inn. Oh and my name is Rika." Rika say as she leads us to her restaurant.

The sun was getting ready to set when we finished most of our dinner.

"Boy, I'm stuffed." Roxas exclaims leaning back into his chair.

"You're finished already? Light weight." I say smirking with my fork in my mouth.

Roxas leaned forward and rested his arm on the table.

"How can you eat more than a guy who hasn't eaten within days?" Roxas asks me.

I grin at him.

"It just taste to good, I guess." I say snatching some food from Roxas' plate.

"Zoey, I have a question for you." Amy asks from her spot at the bar counter.

I turn to face her. She was looking down at her glass of orange juice.

"What is it Amy?" I ask her.

"It back with what happened with Rand. I swear I heard his gun went off by my head but the bullet never hit me. When I turned to see what happened I saw the bullet stopped in mid air. I was wondering if the bullet was your doing Zoey." Amy said slowly.

I grinned at her.

"Oh so you noticed? Yeah the bullet was my doing. I managed to stop the bullet before it hit ya." I say putting more food into my mouth.

"Mind explaining how you did that?" Roxas asked setting his drink down.

I turn to look at him.

"I stopped time. Sometime after the accident 12 years ago I ate the Time-Time Devil fruit so now I can control time to a degree. I lost my ability to swim but now I can stop time if need be. I don't like using my time powers in battle since its not honorable." I say finishing up my food.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense? I thought you couldn't have more than one devil fruit power. It would destroy the persons body." Amy said thinking.

"I only have one devil fruit power. I was born a rubber girl, that's how I got my Gum-Gum powers." I tell her.

"You're a spiting image of Monkey D. Luffy you know that." Rika said as she took our plates. I turn to face her.

"Hehe...Monkey D. Luffy is my father. Is that why you were shocked earlier?" I tell her.

"Luffy and Zoro saves this town back when I was Lita's age. There was a tyrant named Captain Morgan ran this town. Luffy and Zoro beat up Morgan and his son and our town was free up until four years ago. Now you two saved our town. You're welcome to stay the night. It is getting late." Rika says.

"Thanks we appreciate it." I said to Rika.

"So Zoey...how many have you found?" Roxas asks as he got up form his seat.

I turn to Roxas and grin.

"Just you."

"What! You're kidding right?" Roxas asks in disbelief.

"Nope, I just left today so your the only one I have found." I say getting up also.

"Where are you and your crew going to go after you leave here tomorrow Zoey?" Lita askes.

I smile down at her.

"Well I have three more crew members to find and then we got to pick up Atoli and get our ship and then we'll head to the Grandline." I say putting a hand under my chin.

"You're crazy Zoey! There is no way you and your crew are going to survive the Grandline. No way!" Amy shouted at us.

"We all survived it 12 years ago back when we were little. Besides we have to go to the Grandline if we want to full fill our dreams." I say walking up to Rika.

"But there are pirates a lot bigger and badder than you are. And they are a lot stronger than you are too. There is no way that you're going to be able to find the One Piece." Amy say franticly.

"Well we don't know that. You worry to much Amy. Besides shouldn't you worry about yourself?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks confused.

"The Marines will find out that you ran with a pirate crew and you'll never be able to join that is what Zoey is trying to say." Roxas says.

Amy looked shocked.

"I never thought of that..." Amy trailed off.

Just then the doors to the restaurant opened up and a bunch of marines came into the room.

_This could be bad..._

"I heard you guys were pirates. To be more actuate that you're the children of the Pirate King and crew." The head marine asked.

"Yeah, that's right." I say looking at the marines.

"We appreciate what you have done for our town. Since it is nighttime we won't make you leave this instant. But first thing in the morning you and your crew must leave. We also won't report you to headquarters out of gratitude." The marine said.

I smile at the marines.

"Thank you for being so considerate to the time of day." I say grinning.

"Well night everybody!" I call to them as I walk down the hall to where Rika told me where my room was.

"Well time to get some sleep." I heard Roxas say as he makes his way to his room that was next to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Sorry! That I haven't updated in a while. I've been on a break. I probably wont be updating as much as I normally would. My english 2 class has me doing a lot of work that I need to keep up on so I'll try to update my stories.


	5. Out to sea again

**Kyoko: **Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block really really bad and then add homework on top of that it got pretty messy.

**Zoey: **Kyo doesn't own ONE PIECE! Oda does.

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's PoV~<strong>

Yawn

I woke up with a yawn. I looked out my window, it was still dark out but I was able to see the sun starting to peek out from the horizon.

Well I guess we have to leave now that it is morning

I grab my bag and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a few minutes I walked out of the bathroom, running a brush through my hair. I walked out of the room and saw Roxas come out of his room with a yawn.

"Morning Roxas," I say to him as I walk to the restaurant.

"Morning Zoey, so what is our game plan for today?" Roxas asks as he fell into step beside me. I just smile at him as we, entered the restaurant. We saw Rika in the kitchen already making us breakfast.

"Morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Rika asked. I smiled at her. "Yes, I did, but I don't know about Roxas." I say turning towards him.

"I slept well. Anything would've felt better than sleeping standing up like I have these last few weeks." Roxas says taking a seat at the bar counter. I followed his lead.

Rika puts some food in front of us.

"Here you go, you two. Breakfast is ready." Rika says.

"Thanks Rika. Sorry for causing you so much trouble." I say as I start to dig into my food.

The morning sun was viable in the sky now. Roxas and I were getting some last minutes food supplies from Rika.

The three of us heard Amy and Lita enter the room.

"Morning you two." I say as I hold the bag open for Rika. She was packing various non perishable foods for us, that we didn't have to cook.

"Morning Zoey, Roxas, Ms Rika." Amy says as she takes her seat next to me. Lita takes a seat next to Amy.

"Zoey, Roxas, do you two really have to leave today?" Lita asks.

"Yeah, the marines said we had to." Roxas says as he finishes off his glass of orange juice.

Amy looked down sadly.

_Something was bothering her_

"Whats wrong Amy? Why are you so sad?" I ask her as I walk up to her.

"It's just...well Zoey you were my first friend. We may be divided as pirates and marines. Will we still be friends right?" Amy asks me.

I smile at Amy. "Yep! We may have to go our separate paths but we will always be friends no matter what." I say closing the bag of food Rika gave us.

"That's fine and dandy and all but shouldn't you worry more about yourself?" Roxas says looking at Amy.

"What do you mean Roxas?" Amy asks honestly confused.

Roxas shakes his head. "You do realize the marines intelligence gathering is one of the best right. They will find out your time as a cabin girl for a pirate ship. Even if it was against you will, they won't let you join. And if they fine out that your friends with us that will lower your chances of joining even more." Roxas says.

Amy looked down. There was a look of utter mortification of her face.

"I never thought of that." Amy said in defeat.

"Why is being friends with you two so bad?" Lita asks confused.

I smile and look down at her.

"It's because we're wanted criminals." Roxas says.

"Yes, but we're wanted because of our parents. No offense Amy but the government considers anyone blood related to pirates criminals. They consider a unborn child, that hasn't even seen their first glimpse of the outside world, a criminal. Especially those who are related to the Pirate King, and his crew. They consider our existence a sin that must be white out." I say semi smiling.

The information that I gave out shocked the three, some more than others.

"Your kidding right?" Amy asked.

We looked at her with straight faces.

"Nope!" I say smiling.

There was a knock on the door, then the door was opened. The marines walked inside the restaurant.

"Good morning, ma'am. Pirates we request that you leave now before we have to send in out report about Captain Reiden." The new head marine said.

"Will do, we just finished getting our supplies." Roxas says picking up out bag of supplies.

I reach into my bag and pull out a little pouch of money that I made up this morning before I left the room.

"Here," I say as I hand the bag to Rika, then I head for the door.

I was about to take a step out the door...

"Hey aren't you with them?" The head marine asked Amy.

Amy just looked at the ground.

"I..um...um..um...well...um." Amy stuttered out.

I looked at her with a straight face.

"Hey isn't she with you?" The marine asked me.

"No, but I can tell you what she has been up too for the past three years." I say while I place a wicked smile on my face.

I walk up to Amy, then I poke her upside the head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the head marine smile a little.

_What's that about?_

"This wimpy kid, use to be a cabin girl for..."

**WHAM!**

I was cut off by Amy's fist making contact with my face. It didn't hurt, It might have hurt if it wasn't for me being rubber.

I smirked at Amy.

That was what I wanted...

"That was a stupid move." I say as I punched Amy back in the face. Then I kept on my assault of punches on her.

That was until someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"That's enough, now let her fall to the ground Captain." Roxas says, he was the one to grab the back of my shirt. He was also careful not to say my name.

The last thing we need was for the marines to find out who we were before we formed our crew.

I let Amy fall down to the ground...**THUMP!**

Amy was breathing hard but from the look on her face she realized what I did for her.

The marines may be corrupt but with more people like Amy, maybe just maybe the marines would be less corrupt.

I smirked at Amy then let my hat cover my eyes, as Roxas and I made our way to our little dingy.

We walked down the road to the harbor.

"That was some thin acting you did back there Zo. I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it, though." Roxas says as we got to the dingy. He puts our bag of food into the dingy.

**HAHAHAHA**

"I'm sure Amy can handle the rest herself. Amy will be a officer marines someday and she will be one of the best." I say as I untie the dingy. I pushed the dingy away from the harbor and we started to sail off into the ocean.

We didn't get very far..

"ZOEY!" We heard shouting from behind. We turn to see who was calling us.

There was Amy saluting at us, Rika and Lita were with her waving goodbye to us.

Then we see the marines.

"ALL MEN SALUTE!" The head marine says.

"See Ya AMY! We'll meet again someday!" I call back to her waving.

"Well That's a first you don't see a marine saluting a pirate everyday." Roxas says.

**~Amy PoV~**

"ALL MEN SALUTE!" The head marine yelled. I was a little started that he was here.

He looks down at me, and smiles.

"You know, you have a good friend there." He says.

I smile at him, small tears form in my eyes.

"Yes, I know." I say.

"When the men leave, I want to talk to you cabin girl, got that." He says in a whisper.

I just nod my head yes.

"Men seeing as this is in violation of marine code we will go without food for three days." The head marine yells.

"Yes Sir!" I yell along with the other marines.

I follow the head marine to the captain's office.

He takes a seat in the chair behind the desk. I was still standing but I was nervous on the inside.

_Zoey taught me too much in the few hours we were together to back down now._

"You know your friend, did the same thing for this town as did her father before her did." The head marine says.

_Does he know that Zoey is Luffy's daughter?_

I started to get real nervous now.

"What do you mean sir?" I ask.

"I believe you know what I mean. Your friend is the daughter of the pirate king, along with her companion is the son of the former worlds greatest swordsman. We owe them too much to them to turn them in. Sadly I wish we had two people like them in the higher ups in the marines and maybe just maybe we won't have people like Captain Reiden running things." He says.

I stay silent.

"What I'm trying to say here is, you got a good friend even if they are a pirate, and don't you forget it." He finishing says.

"Dismiss"

"Yes, Sir!" I call

**~Zoey's PoV~**

It has been about two hours since we left the island. I started to rummage through my bag.

"What are you looking for Zoey?" Roxas asks.

"My compass, and map. I want to make sure we stay on course. But I'll be honest I hate navigating." I say.

"You and me both Zoey. That is why we need a navigator. But I wonder who it will be?" Roxas asks but by the tone of his voice he doesn't really need an answer for the question.

"It will either be...L" I didn't finish my sentence.

"I felt my hat lift off of my head. The wind had caught my hat just right.

"My hat! Not Dad's hat!" I call as I try and reach for my hat. I saw Roxas reach for my hat also. I wasn't able to reach the hat but Roxas was able to grab it.

"Here don't let the wind take Luffy's hat away." Roxas says as he hands me my hat back.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Thanks for saving it, but the comment was unnecessary." I say holding my hat in my hands. I put my hat back on my head. I made sure that the string was around my neck.

I grab my bag again and continue to search for my map. I find it at the bottom of my bag along with my compass.

"Finally! The damn thing was at the bottom of the bag." I say pulling it out of my bag. I unroll the map and look at my compass. I check where we are on the map.

It looks like we are in between Cocoyashi Village, Syrup Village and a place called Orange Village. Which one is more beneficial to us?

"So we have to choose between three places. I heard that this legendary pirate was on a rampage in Orange Village." Roxas says, looking at the map also.

"Really? Is he really that legendary?" I ask him.

"Yeah, what I heard was that he was part of the original pirate king's crew."Roxas says smirking.

I look at Roxas. If my eyes could they would be sparkling.

"Let's go and meet him. Then we'll go to Cocoyashi village and see Nami. We might be able to see Loki and Levi I know one of them will be a navigator.

"I wonder who this legendary pirate is.."Zoey says as she adjusts the dingies course for Orange Island


End file.
